reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XxGunSlingerXx/Chapter 8 - Out Gunned
While Jonah and Seth ride to Blackwater, they come across a house. Or two houses. It was in Twin Rocks. Jonah and Seth slowly made their way to the rancher standing by. He said, " They got my wife, my kids, and my brother in their! You gotta help me please! " Jonah and Seth grabbed a riffile and made their way normally to the gang hideout. They intimidated them a bit but it didn't seem to work. Jonah and Seth walked into the house and thats when the firing started. Jonah and Seth ran back out shooting the high ground men on the boulders. Seth went into the house covered by, the rancher and Jonah. Seth charged into the room to see a gun to one of the childis heads. Jonah slowly backed away. He hid behind a wall. He knew their was a back door. Seth krept around the back and saw he still was looking at the front. Seth shot the man in the back 8 times and then he fell. Seth told the woman and children to sit in a corner in cover. Seth and Jonah cleared the rest of the land. But then they heard hundreads of gun shots. They looked over the hill to see, DUTCH AND HIS HUNDREADS OF MEN. They all fired at them but they ran inside. The rancher was killed though. They were upset but they had to fight. Seth took dynamite but didn't light it. He took two sticks of it outside. He was about to light it. That made Dutch and his men pause. Jonah and Seth walked closer to Dutch. Dutch got off his horse. Jonah and Seth put their weapons down. Dutch told his men to go back to Tall Trees. They left. Dutch walked closer to Seth. He said, " Whos this rag, Jonah? " Thats my brother Dutch. " " HAHAH, did he crawl out of a mud pit? " Jonah punched Dutch in the stomach. They all drew their guns. Seth and Jonah.. Dutch whistled 3 times. 30 men charged over the hill. They all aimed at Seth. Dutch turned to Seth. The family in the house turned to Seth. Jonah had only a gun on Dutch. Jonah told him to stay still, but Seth ran and was shot about 60 times in the sides, and the back. Seth laid in a huge puddle of blood and guts. Jonah out of anger, took his gun to Dutches head and shot him down. He knew John Marston would be proud. Dutch fell back with half a head. His men ran away screaming. He then shot the family who he now knew set him up. He walked slowly over to Seth. He rolled him over to see the same holes as in the back. He could see his ribs. Jonah touched Seths neck pulse. He felt nothing. Jonah fell crying. But oddly enough, he heard Dutches voice. Turns out he shot someone that looked like Dutch. It was a plan to kill Seth. Dutch said it wasn't his idea. It was his mens idea. Dutch called out, " IVAN! LISA! " Ivan and Lisa walked over the hill. Jonah ran over and was so happy. Dutch then grinned. Dutch walked away headed for Tall Trees. Jonah and his family didn't care. But Jonah and his family did see Seth. Lisa hugged the dead body and Ivan cried. Jonah and Dutch stood over them. Dutch then, QUICKLY pulled out a riffle on Ivans head. Jonah quickly aimed for Dutches head. He shot Ivan. Jonah out of full rage tackled Dutch and beat him, he strangled him he shot him 4 times. Ivan died slowly. He said to Jonah, " Don'y worry son, head back to where you can be safe. Head back to your homeland, MEXICO. " Jonah out of complete rage, ran back over to Dutches slowly dying body. Jonah whaled on him until his face turned dead blue. Ivan slowly got up. Jonah picked his father up and laid him ona horse. He told his mother to ride him to Armadillo to heal him. She did so. Jonah sat on the ground crying. END. Words from the author: Hey guys it's Gunslinger and I wanted to let you know this is the end of Season 1 I will be startiing Season two in a few hours. Season Two will be called, Viva La Familia. PEEK INTO SEASON 2. Jonah walks through Chupporsa to find his old friend - - - - - - - - - . He finally found him in the saloon. He talked to him about his past incident in Punta Orgillia. Ok Guys so that was a look into VIVA LA FAMILIA. Tune in today for the premire of Season Two! ITS GONNA BE GREAT :D Category:Blog posts